


I won't leave your side...

by Fandoms_R_Fun



Series: Life Is Strange One Shots [3]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Bittersweet, F/F, I'm Sorry, Not Fluff, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 17:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16288397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_R_Fun/pseuds/Fandoms_R_Fun
Summary: Chloe talks to Kate...





	I won't leave your side...

I walk over to where Kate is laying. I sigh and sit down, putting my hands in my hair and closing my eyes, letting my nails rip away at the skin. "Kate...I'm so, so sorry." I take a shuddering breath and begin to sob, failing to control myself. After a few moments, I look up and I wipe my eyes roughly. "I failed you..." I claw at my arms as I speak and I close my eyes tight. "I should have been there for you more. I should have told you the truth sooner. I didn't mean for this to happen."

I feel the wind pick up and there are clouds overhead. I hear some birds flapping their wings and flying away. There is the caw of a crow in the distance. I shake my head.

_After all this time, after all the things that have happened to me and my friends and family, this is how it ends...?_

I open my eyes and reach out, touching the stone with my fingertips. I run my hands over the words and trace the numbers and letters. Only three lines really matters to me though:

**Katharine Beverly Marsh**

**"Finally at Peace"**

**Rest In Peace**

 

The Funeral comes to mind. The sobbing of people who'd seen her fall from the roof. Landing lifeless and limp on the ground. Some cried for her, losing a cherished friend and a good person. Some cried for those around them as well, her father crying for not only losing a daughter, but for his other children losing their big sister. On the other hand, others cried only for themselves. They cried for the future that they had lost due to bullying her to the brink of insanity and then pushing her off the edge. Some cry because they fear the guilt that will plague them for the rest of their lives. Every morning when they wake and every night when they close their eyes, only seeing the image of Kate, broken and lifeless.

I didn't cry at the funeral. Max looked at me with concern in her eyes, but I didn't say anything. I just went through the motions and then went home, dead and defeated inside. Max stayed with me and eventually had to go to school. I left and came here, knowing what I would do. I said my goodbyes on the note on my desk. I closed up the window, and I left.

 

I sigh and lay over Kate's grave, letting my tears flow freely. "I should have told you how much I love you, Kate..." I hug myself and feel the cool ground, pulling my warmth from me. "But don't worry, I'll be there soon..." I sob and curl up into the fetal position. "Don't worry Kate, I won't leave your side..." The rain gently peppers my face with it's cool, calm kisses and I cry myself to sleep, never wanting to open my eyes again.

\---------------------------------

I feel a hand on my face. I open my eyes to see Kate, kneeling before me. She is smiling and running her hand through my hair. "K-kate...?" My voice is horse and faint. I feel cold and I can hear the distant crashes of thunder.

"Chloe, go home..." Her voice is calm and even, but her words bite me and sting like the bite of a dog.

"N-no, no I can't... I can't deal with losing another person I love..." I can't move despite my want to lash out and do something.

"You haven't lost me, Chloe. I am still with you. And I always will be. In your mind and heart." Kate puts her hand to my chest and I sob quietly. "It's okay to grieve. It's okay to scream and cry and shout until you can't anymore. But you have to carry on."

"I don't know if I can do it..." I take a shuddering breath.

"Please do it." I look behind Kate to see my father standing there. I try to say something but I can't find any words. "Don't worry sweetheart. When your times comes, Kate and I will be waiting for you, with open arms."

"He's right Chloe." I look back to Kate, who blurs slightly as I try to blink away my tears. "Live on, for us. One day, you can join us. But for now, you must keep going." She kisses my forehead and I feel the cold chill that is left behind clashing with the warmth of my pounding heart. "Remember Chloe, I won't leave you side..." Kate and dad slowly fade away until there is nothing more to keep my company than the wind and the birds.

"CHLOE!" I hear running and look over to see Max running up to me. She drops to her knees next to me and puts her hand on my cheek. The warmth of her skin burns and I can's help but flinch. "Chloe, how long have you been here?"

"Since sunset..." I can hear my voice getting raspier and softer the more I speak.

"Why? Why didn't you call me or your mom or anyone? You just disappeared..."

"I loved her Max..." I feel Max turn my head and wipe tears from my eyes. "I don't want to leave her..."

"I know Chloe. And I love you. Without Kate, you're all I have left. I need you Chloe..." I look into Max's eyes and see that she is speaking the truth. "Please," She begs with desperation in her voice. "Come back with me..."

_I should have given more thought to Max. I knew she would have her friends, but I didn't think about how losing me would affect her..._

"Okay. I'll come back..." Max helps me up to my knees and I hold up a finger. She stops and I kiss my hand, placing it on Kate's tombstone. "Till we meet again..."

**Author's Note:**

> The Idea came from the ChaseMarsh work: "Chasemarsh Fluff" by priestessamy, specifically chapter 13: Visiting Hours. I loved it and I was honestly not expecting it. It was short and sad and I would recommend reading it even if you don't like ChaseMarsh cause it's well written (all of their stuff is).
> 
> (This was previously posted but I'm reposting this as a one-shot because I think it deserves to be this way.)
> 
> Until Next Time, Read On.


End file.
